The existing grill utilizes pressure upon the food from the force of the gravity of the upper grill unit of the grill during grilling. There is a required gravity of the upper grill unit for good pressure effect, which is against light grill. Furthermore, if the food is too thick, the pressure effect is not markedly obvious with the force of the gravity of the upper grill unit, especially for food with high amount oil, such as the burger meat.